


Victor Kissed Me

by Sugarhihihello



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Sleepy Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello
Summary: When Victor and Yuuri go back to their hotel after their first kiss on the ice, Yuuri wants to talk about what it means but is so exhausted he's in no shape to do so.T rating because Victor swears lmao.





	Victor Kissed Me

_Victor kissed me._

Reporters clamored for his attention with their questions, but Yuuri had no answers for them. He never did. Not when he was on the spot like this. Victor stepped in, smoothly diverting the reporters' attention onto himself.

"Yuuri! Anything you want to tell your fans about that kiss?" 

That kiss. 

"Ano... That is...."

"No more questions for today! I'm sure Yuuri is tired and needs to rest."

His coach's hands stayed on his shoulders, steering him as he fended off more reporters and fans. Yuuri was asleep on his feet and barely registered what was happening until their cab stopped and Victor was helping him out of the car. 

Into the hotel. 

Where they'd be staying alone. 

 _Victor kissed me_. 

The elevator doors shut and Victor's small smile brightened, just for him. 

"Victor-" 

"No. You haven't slept yet and you look like you're about to fall over. Even though I gave you a chance to nap, you like to disobey your coach..."

Victor's voice was light and playful, smiling but not quite looking directly at him. 

"How was I supposed to sleep with you on top of me like that?" _Your body warm and heavy against mine, the sound of your soft snores, trying to work up the courage to brush the hair off your face. I wasn't even brave enough for that, but you... In front of everyone..._

 _Victor kissed me._  

"What, was I crushing you? You should've told me to leave."

Yuuri was too tired to keep up with Victor's teasing. When the doors opened, he blearily stumbled down the hall, Victor's hands gently keeping him from running into anything. 

_He's always touching me. Now I know why._

"Victor..." 

"Bed." His coach unlocked the hotel door and pushed him through the door frame. "Get in."

Yuuri used his heel to toe off one shoe when Victor shoved him again, toppling him into the bed. 

"Victor?" Yuuri's thoughts swam with sudden thoughts of what Victor might be planning on doing to him in that bed... He squeezed his eyes shut, face burning red. _It was a celebratory kiss! It didn't mean anything and it definitely doesn't mean he wants to... to..._

Victor gently removed Yuuri's remaining shoe. Then his socks. 

He hissed at the sight of Yuuri's bare feet. "That looks painful. Do you need aspirin or-" 

"No, I'm alright."

Cold ointment rubbed tenderly over his sore feet. He heard his coach making some kind of joke about how soft his feet were getting without a daily training regimen, but the exhaustion and the soft bed and Victor's gentle touch were making it hard to stay awake. 

"Victor..." 

"Hm?" 

"You... That ki--" 

"Tomorrow, Yuuri. I want you to sleep now. That's a direct order from your coach."

Yuuri smiled, eyes still closed. "But I like to disobey my coach."

He could hear the little intake of air that meant he'd surprised Victor again. He was becoming addicted to that sound. 

His coach flopped beside him on the bed, lying on his side without speaking. Yuuri opened his eyes... A herculean task, given how tired he was. 

Victor's blue eyes watched him, solemn and unreadable. 

 _What are you looking at?_ Yuuri's body was sinking quickly, surrendering to fatigue. His eyes fell shut and he knew he was slipping away. 

"You probably do this all the time," his words slurred together with sleep. "Figure skating god, sex on ice... With your charisma and how beautiful you are... I'm sure..." He heard himself slipping into Japanese and tried again. "A moment like that might seem insignificant to you, but... To me that was..."

He licked his chapped lips. 

"That was my first kiss."

Victor's little intake of air was his only warning before he grabbed the front of Yuuri's jacket and dragged him to his side of the bed. 

Yuuri's eyes flew open to see the intense, almost angry expression on Victor's face. 

"Yuuri. You've followed every moment of my career. When have you _ever_ heard news of me kissing someone on the ice like I did today?" 

"I..." 

"You haven't." Victor drew him closer, his fist tightening in his shirt. "You may not be my first, Yuuri Katsuki, but fuck, you are _significant_."

Victor's angry breathing fell on Yuuri's lips. 

"Good."

The skater surged forward and kissed his coach. Clumsy, impatient, and sloppy with sleep, but he kissed him until the hand on his jacket loosened and became an embrace instead. 

"Yuuri!" Victor pushed back for air. "Yuuri..." He was staring, reading Yuuri's face, searching for something. 

"Were you... Avoiding talking about this because you thought I would reject you?" 

This time that little surprised gasp was accompanied by Victor's cheeks blooming red as roses. 

"You haven't exactly been welcoming of my advances."

Yuuri winced, and Victor kissed the expression away. 

"They're welcome." Yuuri spoke against his coach's lips, eyes squeezed tight and his own face burning hot. "I don't always know how to respond... But I..." 

Victor kissed him for that, and placed cool kisses on his flaming cheeks. 

"I would love to hold you close and kiss you until dawn, Yuuri... But you really do need to sleep." 

He maneuvered the skater into his arms, spooning him from behind and tucking him against his chest. 

"Sleep, Yuuri. We have plenty of time to talk about this tomorrow."

Yuuri's heart was flying in his chest, the feeling of Victor securely wrapped around him, surrounding him in affection and quiet confidence was almost too much for him to stand. 

But he fell asleep within seconds. 

"Your first, hm?" Victor whispered in Russian, gliding a hand down Yuuri's arm to tangle their fingers together. Something glittered in his chest at the thought, something possessive and proud. 

When Yuuri had rejected him (again and again) at the hot springs, Victor had no idea what he was doing wrong. He struggled to reconcile the Yuuri who had first won his heart with the Yuuri who seemed terrified to be in the same room with him. But Victor was not the kind of man who gives up just because things are difficult. Not when he finds the answer to everything he needed in his life. 

The thought that he was the first to earn Yuuri's trust, his affection... The first to hold him close like this. The first to make him calm enough, or perhaps hungry enough, to take what he truly wants... It felt like standing on the podium, but so much bigger and more powerful. 

Victor kissed behind his Yuuri's ear. "In many ways," he whispered in Russian. "You are my first, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom... Pls be gentle with me 😅


End file.
